1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tab for a container, which container comprises a wall with a tear part for opening the container, such as containers with an easy opening end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional containers with a tear part have a tab for popping the tear part and subsequently tearing the tear part out of the wall of the container in which the tear part is arranged. The removal of the tear part leaves an opening, through which the contents of the container can be accessed.
The performance of a tab is currently measured with two values. The first value is the pop force. This pop force is the force necessary to press a tab end against the tear part, such that the tear part begins to tear and the opening arises. The second value is the tear force. This tear force is the force necessary to tear the tear part fully out. Both the pop force and the tear force are currently fully optimized.
However, users of containers with an easy opening end still have trouble opening the container. It turns out that the initial force for lifting the tab of the surface of the container contributes considerably to the comfort of opening a container with an easy opening end. At present a tab is adjacent to the surface of the container. It is therefore difficult to get a grip onto the tab in order to lift the tab and open the container. The force necessary to lift the tab from the surface is called the first lift force. In order to improve comfort of such a tab, the first lift force could be reduced, or the access to the tab in order to grab it could be improved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tab with improved comfort for opening a container.